Shattered Hearts
by Darker Angels
Summary: Cas broke up with Dean weeks ago. Being a demon had changed the man too much. But it's even worse now that they are just bitter towards each other and if Sam has to go another minute with their arguing... Sam finds a hunt and invites Cas behind Dean's back. Neither the angel nor demon are happy that the other one is being included on the hunt and things start to get out of hand.


**This is just a story that I posted on my pinterest account that I wanted to share. Check it out TheDemonsBoyfriend.**

 **On my pinterest, it was posted in two parts, 'Shattered Hearts' and 'Mending Hearts'. Both are in this chapter. I will update this upon your request. Cover art is not my art but if you want to make some for this, I'd gladly use it.**

 **SHATTERED HEARTS**

Where Demon Dean and Cas ended their relationship weeks ago due to a huge fight between them, and how Cas believes this Dean is not the Dean he fell in love with. Recently, they've been bickering and yelling at each other non-stop and it's driving Sam crazy. He finds a hunt to take Dean on and secretly invites Cas too. In the car on the way to the hunt, Cas and Dean can't stop yelling and throwing offensive insults at each other and Dean pulls the car over and gets out. Cas realizes Dean is drawing an Enochian rune to send Cas away, and jumps out of the car and tries to pull away Dean's arm from finishing the rune, begging him not to, all while Sam is still in the car (because he thinks they need to work it out on their own). And then Dean takes his words a little too far:

"Stop being so rude!" Dean yells, "I never asked you to come on this hunt and I never asked you to save me!"

"Save you?" Cas asks, wondering what he's talking about

"From hell! The first time!"

And Cas is shocked and doesn't know what to say so he just looks at the ground but Dean continuous.

"All this shit with the angels, you, ...us" gestures between him and Cas, "is because I'm an idiot. It was so stupid!"

And Cas becomes even more shocked and hurt and whispers because he knows his voice would break: "...you think we were stupid?"

And Cas finally brings himself to look back up at Dean but he can't hide the tears in his eyes.

"Not us but all the shit that came with us being together" Dean begins to realize how hurt Cas is becoming so he adds, "I'd never regret having what I had with you, Cas"

Because, yes, the whole reason why it ended was because Cas couldn't keep dealing with the jerk Dean had become as a demon-but ever since Cas left him, Dean finally realized how truly bad Dean was as a boyfriend, trying to improve his act immediately.

"Yet you do anyway" Cas says, heartbroken, because of course, he still loves Dean

"I wish it were that simple. You and I could be together and nobody would care and everything was good. But it can't be that way!"

And Cas hangs his head again, "I noticed" he says softly and gets back into the car

But before Cas could close the door he hears Dean mutter sadly to himself: "Because I was stupid to ruin everything. As always."

Cas shuts the car door wishing he could run outside and wrap himself in Dean's arms and tell him he forgives him, that everything would be okay, that he loves him. But he can't, because some of the things Dean said to him were unforgivable. So he sits in the backseat of the car, sobbing, and grateful Sam had enough sense to leave him be.

Outside, Dean slides down to the ground, sitting with his back against the car. Crying. Because he loves his angel and wants nothing more than to be with him. To open the car door and tell him how sorry he was.

Sam knows he can't fix their shattered hearts with tape and glue, or all the supplies in the first-aide kit. Finally, he decides to get moving. He shifts to look at the broken angel in the backseat, crying into his hands, trying to mask the noise. He sighs, and gets out of the car, walking around to the Other side where Dean is sitting, leaning against Cas's door, tears spilling down his face. Sam knows not to talk about this right now so he brings up the case instead.

"Four people found dead, all bearing these strange marks" he says softly to the shredded demon he calls his brother, "There's only an hours left in the drive" he continues encouragingly, "C'mon Dean, it's okay. It's going to be okay"

But even Sam knows it won't be, because without each other, Dean and Cas would never be whole.

"No it won't!" Dean cries, "I messed up everything with him! There's nothing I can do to make it better!"

Sam begins to lift his damaged brother from the ground, "C'mon Dean. I'll drive. The case will get your mind away from this"

So Sam leads Dean to the passenger seat then gets himself behind the wheel of the car. Cas is still crying, but managed to keep his sobs soundless since Dean stepped back in the car. Sam starts the engine and begins to drive. Dean rests his head on the window, still unable to control his crying. The drive continues silently, nobody daring to say a word. Sam decides to turn on the radio, trying to distract everyone from the depressing situation. It's ok for the first few songs, but then a slow, sweet song comes on, but Dean doesn't bother to change it. Because this was their song. Him and Cas. The one that had been playing in the impala the night Dean and Cas had been alone in the car and Cas refused to let Dean change the station. That was the night of their first kiss. Dean would never forget it. Hearing the song brings Dean more tears as the memory re-lives itself inside his head. As he cries, Dean notices he isn't the only one who was thinking about that night as Cas starts to struggle to conceal his sobs. At last they reach the town and Sam pulls into a motel parking lot.

"So I'm gonna get some rooms" Sam says, but the only response he gets is the silent sobs from the two broken men

Sam sighs, and goes into the the building and to the front desk. Eventually, Dean pulls himself together enough to get out of the car and join his brother, leaving behind a shattered angel.

"I got us two rooms" Sam says, as his brother approaches him by the front desk

"Why two?" Dean asks

"Because I'm sick and tired of listening to you two fighting all the time. I need my space"

Sam knew not to tell Dean the real reason he was sticking them in a room together was so they could at least have a chance to talk to each other and maybe even work it out.

Dean believes his brother's reasonings for needing his own space. And as painful as it would be for Dean to have to see his angel in such a state, especially when he was the cause of it, he also knew that the fighting going on between him and Cas was a lot for Sam to handle. He understands that he wants a break.

"Okay" Dean says

"I'll be in my room, I booked ours next to each other" and Sam tosses Dean the keys for his and Cas's room, "And go get Cas out of the car"

Sam leaves before Dean can say anything. He slowly walks back to the car, where his angel still sits, heartbroken. Cas doesn't notice him approach so Dean taps on the window. When Cas looks up, Dean can see his face is a mess of tears. He swallows down the lump in his throats and holds up the room key for Cas to see. He nods in understanding, opening the car door and stepping out. Dean leads Cas to their room in silence. The angel follows behind him, dragging his feet with each step. They finally reach their room. Dean steps inside, holding the door for Cas as he follows silently. Dean lets the door close.

"I'm...I'm so sorry. I don't even know where to begin." Dean says

But Cas walks passed him, not saying a word. Instead, he sits on the bed closer to the bathroom, lying himself down so he is facing away from Dean. Dean sighs, not sure how to get through to the Angel. He tries to take his mind off of things by turning on the TV but after several minutes of channel surfing, he gives up and turns the T.V. back off. Dean lets himself cry a little more and the sounds make Cas sob harder.

Dean stands up, and walks into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Soon he returns with a towel around his waist, Cas looks away, leaving the man his dignity, something Cas discovered humans value tremendously. Dean walks back into the bathroom, carrying a handful of clothing. At last Cas can't bear distancing himself from the man he loves any longer. He is sick of this game he and Dean have been playing the last few Dean reemerges himself from the bathroom, he can't be more shocked or heart-warmed at the sight.

Somewhere in the time Dean was getting dressed in the bathroom, his angel had moved from his own bed and curled up and fell asleep in Dean's. A clear yet subtle gesture that he was willing to try it again with the demon.

* * *

 **MENDING HEARTS**

Dean can barely believe what he is seeing. Had Cas simply fallen asleep in the wrong bed? No. He's not stupid. He had moved into Dean's bed on purpose. But why? Was it some kind of joke? No, it isn't that either. Cas isn't cruel. The question still filled Dean's mind. Why was Cas in his bed? Had this been some sort of gesture towards forgiveness? But can Dean even be forgiven? He wasn't even human, still the viscous demon that had caused all of the problems in the first , Dean isn't going to push aside the opportunity to gain Cas' forgiveness. He walks around to the opposite side of the bed Cas had fallen asleep on, and slides beneath the covers. After a few minutes, tiredness takes over and Dean falls asleep. The bliss doesn't last long, however, as Dean is woken by Cas' phone ringing loudly. The phone continues to ring and Dean scrambles across the bed to the bedside table to answer it, before it can wake the angel, "Hello?" Dean speaks into the phone

"Dean?" Sam's voice answers back, "Why do you have Cas' phone?"

"He's sleeping" Dean replies softly, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just checking in and making sure everything's okay. I kind of feel bad I left you two in a room together"

"Oh. No, it's fine. We kind of just passed out"

"Um. Okay. Bye, then"

"Goodnight, Sammy"

They hang up and Dean reaches back over Cas to return his phone back to the nightstand. He lies back down, preparing himself for sleep and closes his eyes, but it seems Dean had made too much noise, and the angel rolls over to face Dean. His eyes open slowly. When he sees Dean sleeping next to him, his eyes open wider in shock.

"What the…" he says in alarm, yet still keeping a somewhat quiet voice

Cas isn't sure as to why he's sleeping in Dean's bed, with Dean. The man's eyes snap back open to look at Cas.

"What?" Dean asks, confused at why Cas is so anxious

"Why…" Cas starts, but his voice trails off, head filling with possibilities as to how this happened

"Shit," Dean murmurs, he realizes that Cas doesn't remember climbing into his bed. His heart drops into his stomach in disappointment. He wishes Cas knew that he had chosen to come into Dean's bed.

"What did we do?" Cas' panicked voice is no more than a whisper

"Nothing!" Dean says, needing to clear up Cas' misconception of the situation.

"You just fell asleep in my bed while I was in the bathroom. I went to sleep right after. Relax, nothing happened."

Cas' face relaxes, but is still covered in confusion as he sits up.

"Why?" He asks

"I don't know" Dean sighs

He really has hoped Cas had wanted to share Dean's bed with him, but now, it seems it was just exhaustion that had clouded Cas' decision.

"Oh" Cas begins to peel the covers off of himself self consciously

"You're ringer is really loud" Dean says, trying to keep the conversation going, "Woke me up"

"I'm sorry" Cas mumbles

"It's okay" Dean says, not wanting it to sound like he was blaming the angel, "Sam was just checking in on us"

"Oh," Cas says again as he shyly gets off of Dean's bed to sit on his own

Dean is once again filled with disappointment. Cas doesn't want to sleep in the same bed. He's not comfortable yet. I should've just slept in the other bed instead of here, drones a voice inside Dean's head.

"I apologize for waking you," Cas says again

Doesn't he know I was just kidding? The voice asks

"It's okay, Cas" he reassures the angel

"And I apologize for going in your bed" Cas adds, looking down at his hands. He wasn't sure what he was thinking when he had moved himself into Dean's bed. Yes, he wants it back to how it used to be. But that didn't mean Dean did. Cas was pretty sure Dean had absolutely no want or need for Cas recently. He must have been pissed when he had come out of the bathroom to find Cas there.

"It's okay," Dean says warmly, "I'm going back to sleep. You can come here if you want...or stay in your bed." Dean's voice saddens as he says the last part.

Cas looks up from his lap, and gives Dean another shocked and confused stare, "You want me with you?"

Dean's face goes red, as he looks away from Cas, he isn't sure what to say for a moment, "...yeah," he admits

"If you're okay with it though," he says, almost positive that sleeping into Dean's bed had not been what Cas had actually wanted, despite it being entirely his own still can't bring himself to look at Cas. His faces must be filled with disgust towards Dean right now. Cas must hate him. But out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the angel get off his own bed and crawl next to Dean. Dean lies back down, his heart flooded with relief and joy. He wraps his arms around his angel, holding him tightly, as if, if he doesn't hold on tight enough, Cas would disappear. But the angel returned the embrace as the two men fell asleep.

 **So that was the story. Let me know if you want me to add more. Feedback is much appreciated. Like i said, cover art is not my artwork, but if you want to make some for this, I'd gladly use it and give you artist credit. Let me know.**


End file.
